The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination, made by the inventor in September 2004, of a proprietary seed parent identified as Spathiphyllum hybrid ‘286’ and the pollen parent Spathiphyllum hybrid ‘Carlos,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,476.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Wim Brouwer, a citizen of the Netherlands, in December 2005 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial green house belonging to the inventor in Nootdorp, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MICKEY’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands by tissue culture in January 2006. ‘MICKEY’ has been reproduced by micro-propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.